


Un dîner entre gentlemen

by Cindy_van_wilder



Series: Lupinades [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Good Omens (TV), Lupin (TV 2021), Original Work, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, death of secondary characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_van_wilder/pseuds/Cindy_van_wilder
Summary: Je venais de parler sur Twitter d'un remix Lupin/Holmes, qui existe déjà d'ailleurs dans l'oeuvre originale de Maurice Leblanc (le détective a été nommé Herlock Sholmès à la suite des menaces de Conan Doyle envers l'auteur d'Asène Lupin) quand je me suis rendu.e compte qu'en fait... je l'avais déjà écrit dans un texte un brin déjanté, qui mêle allègrement fandoms et oeuvres classiques ! Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Lupinades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Un dîner entre gentlemen

— Boutons les videilles !

— Boutons les videilles ! reprit en chœur son compagnon.

Le troisième convive ne répondit pas : il savourait son verre d’eau, déguisé aux yeux de la compagnie en verre de vodka. Le regard mi-clos tel un chat ne se décidant pas encore à sauter sur une juteuse souris, il observait les deux détectives parfaitement ivres se donner en spectacle au fond de cette cave qui tenait lieu de salle de restaurant. Naturellement, ils étaient seuls dans la salle. « Au Chat qui pelote », à l’exemple des autres établissements offrant bonne chère contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, avait dû s’enterrer dans ce coin mal aéré. Un nouvel édit de la reine Rouge interdisait effectivement aux restaurants et autres bistrots de se trouver à front de rue. Conséquence logique, bon nombre de commerces avaient périclité et les quartiers autrefois si joyeux de la capitale ressemblaient à présent à des zones dépeuplées, refuge des seules ombres.

L’espion revint à la réalité, celle de ses compagnons rouges d’alcool et d’hilarité. Il devait encore tirer un renseignement de ces outres à vin avant de les abandonner à leur triste sort. Il eut peine à capter leur attention.

— Messieurs ! Messieurs ! Le général…

— Général ? murmura l’un alors que l’autre éclatait d’un fou rire inextinguible.

L’espion se demanda alors avec une pointe d’inquiétude quelle dose de Pétillance-Tête-Vide contenaient les bouteilles de la reine Blanche, qui jonchaient à présent le sol autour d’eux. S’il ne récupérait pas cette information, ses plans tombaient à l’eau.

— Le général As-de-Pique ! s’exclama-t-il. Où est-il ?

Ses interlocuteurs ne remarquèrent pas son ton exaspéré : l’un d’entre eux contemplait ses mains d’un air ahuri, comme s’il les découvrait pour la première fois, et l’autre cherchait autour de lui une bouteille qui soit encore pleine, au vu de ses mimiques. Les fins limiers de la police, ceux dont tous les criminels redoutaient les cellules grises, étaient bel et bien enterrés au fin fond de leur bêtise.

Maudits soiffards, jura l’espion entre ses dents. Ils ne lui révèleraient plus rien, pour sûr. Il se leva avec impatience et sans retenue, sans tenir compte également de leurs faibles protestations, se mit à fouiller leurs poches.

Au fond, se dit-il tout en s’adonnant à sa basse besogne, repoussant avec humeur une main qui tentait faiblement de l’arrêter, il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Depuis l’apparition d’Alice Lidell cinq années auparavant, jamais les choses n’avaient retrouvé leur cours normal. Traversant le miroir, la jeune fille avait débarqué dans la chambre même de feue la reine Victoria, accompagnée d’une armée aussi hétéroclite que dangereuse. Depuis, le monde tournait à l’envers : les chats philosophaient à haute voix, quand ils ne se muaient pas en informateurs sous le commandement du félin de Cheshire. Les cartes à jouer remplaçaient les Horse Guards dans les rues de Londres. Les enfants apprenaient des comptines sans queue ni tête et sous les ors de Buckingham, la reine Rouge, despote peu éclairée, hurlait à tout bout de champ :

— Qu’on lui coupe la tête !

On aurait eu tort de ne pas la prendre en sérieux : Victoria elle-même en avait fait la douloureuse expérience.

Même le temps s’était égaré en cours de route : les aiguilles des horloges restaient coincées à l’heure du thé ou fonctionnaient à l’envers.

Un crissement de papier sous ses doigts alerta les sens de l’espion. De la doublure de la redingote d’une de ses proies, il extirpa un document froissé, où se mélangeaient d’étranges signes. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. En un quart d’heure, il brisa le code et découvrit la preuve irréfutable que ses compagnons ivres morts étaient bel et bien à la solde de la Reine Rouge. Leur duplicité s’étalait sous ses yeux sous forme de comptine.

— Une de plus ! grogna-t-il.

Heureusement, grâce aux exercices de décodage enseignés par Charles Dodgson, un ami proche d’Alice, il avait acquis une solide expérience pour déchiffrer la logique si particulière du pays de l’autre côté du miroir. Il finit sa lecture en jurant : As-de-Pique n’était pas loin. Il se trouvait à deux pas de la capitale ! Sans aucun doute avait-il flairé la trace d’Alice, le trophée ultime que Rouge voulait ajouter à sa collection déjà impressionnante de têtes empalées. L’espion ne devait plus perdre un seul instant : prévenir les rebelles Blancs et organiser leur fuite vers des terres plus amicales, qui résistaient encore et toujours aux armées du Miroir, prendrait du temps. Il calculait déjà combien de dirigeables une telle opération nécessiterait quand un râle suivi d’un gémissement aigu résonna soudain dans la cave. Les yeux exorbités, le teint cramoisi, un des ivrognes enserrait sa gorge de ses deux mains. Son compagnon ne tarda pas à manifester les mêmes symptômes. Sans manifester plus d’émotion qu’un ses collègues, Mister Sherlock Holmes en personne, quand ce dernier était plongé en pleine déduction, l’espion regarda agoniser Lestrade et Ganimard. Les fins limiers de la police de Rouge ne semblaient avoir été au courant des effets secondaires du breuvage de Pétillance-Tête-Vide : ce dernier se muait en effet, après ingestion, en poison Coupe-Gorge, une invention des rebelles Blancs. Il toucha son chapeau en un geste ironique :

— Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir de dîner avec vous.

Et partit en laissant sur les cadavres sa carte de visite.

Signée Arsène Lupin, naturellement.

* * *

Il ne remarqua pas, en sortant discrètement du Chat Qui Pelote, les deux individus qui examinaient les environs. Car même le plus doué des espions ne pouvait rien face aux subterfuges angélico-démoniaques du duo, qui le regarda se hâter le long du Boulevard du Chapelier.

L’un des deux hommes – ce qu’ils étaient en apparence – se pencha vers son compagnon, à la chevelure rousse flamboyante, appuyé négligemment contre le capot d’une Bentley.

— _My dear_ , je sais que nous en avons déjà discuté mais…

— Shhhhhhhhh, répliqua l’autre en posant un index taquin sur les lèvres de son amant. Nous avions convenu, mon cher M. Fell, que vous ne protesteriez pas face à la mort programmée de ces deux coquins. Souvenez-vous que c’était vital pour nos plans.

— Certes, mais… Oh !

Souriant de toutes ses dents – ou plutôt de ses crocs – le démon se pencha vers son cher acolyte, dont les joues pâles avaient viré au pourpre. Il ne retira pas sa main du postérieur aussi charnu que délectable qu’il venait de caresser, en un geste tendre et possessif tout à la fois.

— Et si nous poursuivions cette conversation ailleurs ? (Sa voix se fit murmure tentateur.) Par exemple à Londres ? Je connais justement un charmant appartement non loin de Regent’s Park, qui nous conviendrait parfaitement. Ses propriétaires sont justement partis en voyage du côté du Sussex… Qu’en dites-vous, mon cher ange ?

— Que vous feriez mieux de taire votre langue fourchue, cher démon, et de prendre le volant de votre infernal bolide !

L’instant d’après, le duo avait disparu.


End file.
